Three Months Later
by Fiona Flynn
Summary: This is a fic based on the TV show 'afterlife', three months after the end of series 2.
1. Chapter 1

Alison Munday sat alone in her house in an old chair looking towards her old battered curtains. In her hand she held a large glass of deep red wine. She ran her finger around the edge of the glass subconsciously and let the sound ring in her ears as she stared absent-minded across the room at the crack of bright light between the closed curtains. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a large gulp of wine.

Three months today she mused. Three months today since she had sat alone in the cold crematorium. Three months since she had realised that Robert would never return. Three months of unanswered questions. How long had he had the tumour? When did he plan to tell her? Why _didn't_ he tell her?

Alison downed the rest of the wine and closed her deep blue eyes. All she could see was Robert. In her mind she ran over the last time she saw him. Sitting at his bedside. Looking at his broken body, wishing, hoping he would pull through. Turning to see his confused spirit behind her. The night Nurse's grin. His words, 'It's time and you know it is'. Telling him his body had let him down. Telling him he was free, deep down not wanting to let go. Following him out the door. Watching him walk into the light. A tear rolled down Alison's face.

She bent down and lifted the bottle of wine from the floor. She considered pouring another glass but instead took a massive gulp from the bottle. All that she wanted in the world was to talk to Robert, hold him in her arms and tell him how much she cared about him. She could imagine what he would say if he could see her now. She was roused from her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. 'Leave it' she told herself, 'they'll go away soon. Just ignore it'. She took another sip of wine, as the person knocked on the door again. Alison could see a shape moving outside the window. The knocking grew louder. 'Fine. I'm coming, I'm coming!' Alison flew out of the chair and knocked the glass on the floor, smashing it to pieces. She ran at the door and began to unlock the many locks she had placed on it. She felt angry with herself. How could she have ever believed that Robert had let himself through the door? Robert was clever, but not enough to get through a door that well protected. Eventually she flung the door open and lifted the arm to her eyes to shield them from the harsh sunlight.

'Alison Munday?' a woman asked. Alison moved her arm to look at her. She was about the same height as her, no older than 35 with long, wavy brown hair, tied in a ponytail and held back with a bulldog clip. She wore a suit with a long cream coloured coat over it and held several cardboard folders in her arm. 'Alison Munday?' she was looking at her with almond shaped deep brown eyes. 'Yes, what do you want, I'm busy at the moment, I've got half a bottle of wine to finish'

'I just want to talk.' She sounded awkward.

'About what exactly'

'Things' She looked deep into Alison's eyes.

'Well I'm not interested, Goodbye' Alison slammed the door shut in her face and began to lock the door. The letter flap opened and the woman shoved a letter through the flap. 'I've got to get something out of my car. This letter explains, well it explains why I'm here.' Alison looked at the small envelope on the floor. Her heart skipped a beat as she bent down to pick it up from the mat. She recognised the writing on the front. 'Olivia' was written on the front in what was unmistakably the handwriting of Robert Bridge. She slowly unfolded the letter and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stood alone outside the university. The last dregs of students walked past her. Off home to get ready for a Friday night on the town. The soft evening sun shone on her face and the evening breeze ruffled her long hair. She took a deep breath, had one last look at the university sign 'Cabot University' and strode forward. It had been years since she had been to a university. So many memories of her uni days. She had last been on campus after gaining her PhD in psychology, and she had forgotten how much she had loved her time gaining it. The people she had met, thing's she had learnt.

As she entered the large oak doors she took a moment to savour the lingering atmosphere. She looked at the watch on her right arm. Five Twenty five, just time to find the office she was being interviewed in. She walked slowly along the corridor, her boots clicked along the tiled floors. She saw the office in front of her. The plaque on the door read, 'Professor R. Bridge'. Olivia did a double take, surely it couldn't be him. No. No it's not him. Olivia steadied herself and looked down to smooth out any creases in her new suit. She fixed her hair and rapped the door.

'Come in' a woman's voice said on the other side of the door. Olivia sighed, it wasn't him. She opened the door and entered. She was in an office with walls lined with hundreds of books. The woman was next to a desk in a comfortable chair. She stood and held out her hand. Olivia took it. 'My name is Barbara Sinyard; I'm head of psychology here at Cabot. Please take a seat, Professor Bridge will be with us shortly.' Olivia sat down, it could still be him, she told herself. But eight years is a long time, would he still remember her? She began to panic. Suddenly the door opened behind her. 'Sorry Barb, is this the last one?' Olivia recognised the voice and turned around. The next second seemed to last forever.

Robert Bridge stood in the doorway. He was older and more worn, like he was ill, but still as handsome as she remembered. Slowly a smile creped across his face as he remembered her. 'Olivia'

'Robert!' without thinking, she ran towards him and flung her arms around his waist. He still smelt the same. Robert returned the embrace. 'You look great Robert'

'Not as good as you!' he exclaimed.

'Excuse me, this is an interview, not friends reunited, Robert'

'Sorry, Barb. Look you were going out with Jude, why don't you go home and get ready. I can do the interview.'

'Robert'

'Barb'

'OK then. I'll see you tomorrow' Barb picked up her bag and left the room. Robert motioned towards the desk and they took their seats. 'Your CV is most impressive'

'Thank you. So you work here? This is great, we'll be working together then?'

'Yes' Robert sounded uncomfortable.

'Robert are you all right, you can tell me you know.' Olivia stood up and walked around the office. She stopped at a photograph on the wall. In it Robert was smiling, he was with a woman, Jude she took it and a boy. 'I didn't know you were a dad Robert'

'You wouldn't would you though' Robert snapped. He strode over and snatched the picture from her, placing it back in its place.

'Sorry, Robert. Is that Jude?'

'Yes. And the boy is my son Josh'

'He's handsome just like you. I'd love to meet them'

'Well you can't'

'Why not' Olivia asked. She was confused, why was Robert acting like this.

'You can't because…because Josh is dead. He died in a car crash.' Robert looked at the floor and walked over to his desk and sat down in the leather chair. Olivia followed and sat opposite. 'I'm so sorry, I, I didn't know. Robert.' She held his hand. It was so cold. He looked at her and for a second it was like they had never been apart. Olivia saw another picture pinned to his computer. It was a woman, about 40, with blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Robert saw hr looking and before she had time to ask the question Robert answered it. 'That's Alison Munday. She's a medium and I'm writing a book about her, although I doubt I'll get to finish it.'

'What do you mean Robert. Robert, tell me what's wrong'

'You won't be working with me Olivia. It's my job you've applied for'

'So, that doesn't matter, I still e-mail you or call you'

'You won't be able to. Olivia.' Robert looked at her. She could see worry and pain in his eyes now she saw them closer. 'Olivia I have a, I have a tumour. A terminal brain tumour. I'm dying.'

Olivia was in shock. She lifted her hand to her mouth. And felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'Olivia are you alright'

'No' Olivia sobbed. 'You won't believe this. I got married 2 years ago. A nice man, Craig's his name; we met in the police when I worked there. He was diagnosed with a tumour too. Last month. Terminal. Not sure how long he's got.' Olivia broke down. The two men that she cared most about in the world were dying. Robert hugged her. Olivia pushed him away and felt in her bag for a tissue. She dried her eyes. 'I need a drink.'

'Olivia, let's go for a drink. There's so much I need to tell you, before it's too late.' Robert held out his hand. Olivia took it. 'Fine we'll go for a drink. On one condition.'

'And what's that?

'We forget you told me that. We forget about tumours, Craig, Jude, Josh, we have a drink just like old times. Apart from one thing.'

'And what would that one thing be?'

'I'm intrigued as to why you are writing a book about a medium.'

'It's along story'

'That's fine, I've got all evening'


	3. Chapter 3

Alison looked at the letter again.

Olivia, 

_If you're reading this I'm probably dead or dying. And that's fine. Well it's got to be hasn't it? Any way I just wanted to thank you. You're an absolute star. One of my best friends. The time we had together were some of the best years of my life and I never got to thank you for them_

_Olivia, I trust you, that's why I'm asking you do this for me. Remember Alison? Well I need you to look after her for me. She is special. One of the most amazing women I've ever met, and I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to her. She is more precious to me than anything. I love her, and you're the first and probably last person that I'll admit that to._

_One last thing, be strong for Craig. He need's you, now more than ever. Trust me I know._

_Goodbye, Olivia and good luck with your new job. See you around, hopefully later rather than sooner. Robert._

Alison placed the letter back into the envelope. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She walked towards the door and began to unlock the door. She slowly opened the door and peered around the corner. Olivia was sat on the steps. Her laptop was open and she was scrolling through her pictures. Alison cleared her throat. Olivia turned and smiled at Alison. 'So are you ready to talk?' Alison nodded and moved away from the door. Olivia got up swiftly and tucked her laptop under her arm. She smiled warmly at Alison as she entered the house. Alison began to re-lock the door, a ritual that she found both essential and annoying. Olivia stood in the hallway and admired the house. It was nothing special, but it was nice, different. Alison finished locking the door and returned to the living room. She bent down on the floor to pick up the shattered glass.

Olivia sat down on the sofa. The room was dark, and she had a feeling that she had got here not a moment too soon, judging by the set of empty alcohol bottles that littered the table, and glasses in the sink. 'Do you want a drink?' Alison asked. She was still in shock. 'Precious to me', 'I love her'.

'Yes please'

'What of? I'm having wine. I've got plenty'

'Just water will be OK' Alison went to the sink and filled a glass with water, before pouring another glass of wine. She walked over to Olivia and handed her the glass of water, before sitting back down in her chair. They sipped their drinks in an awkward silence. 'So how did you know Robert'?

'We went to university together'

'He never mentioned you'

'We never spoke for two years' they eased into silence again. 'I'm not being rude, but the letter only says why you're here not who you are.'

'Well what do you want to know?' Olivia took another sip of water and placed her glass on the floor. 'A name would be nice' Alison replied sarcastically.

'Well my name's Olivia Baxter, Pullman before I got married. I'm 33 years old; I've got a PhD in psychology, no children and I'm the replacement for Robert Bridge at Cabot University. Want more information?' She asked quizzically.

'You're married? I don't see a ring' the drink was beginning to talk for Alison

'I'm not wearing a ring because, because my husband died two weeks ago' tears began to roll down Olivia's face. Alison felt disgusted with herself. 'I'm so, so sorry, I, I didn't…. there, there don't cry' Alison got up from her chair to comfort her. She held Olivia in her arms and, for the first time since Robert had died, she felt something, other than self-pity. Olivia pulled away. She wiped her eyes and the mascara stained her cheeks. 'Is it alright if I use your bathroom?' she sniffed, still wiping her eyes. 'Of course, yes'. Olivia gave a wonky smile and left the room. Alison sat on her own again and closed her eyes. She tried to sense something, someone, there for Olivia. She opened her eyes, and was not alone.

Sat in the chair, where Alison had been sitting only moments before, was a woman. She was about 50 and it was clear that it was Olivia's mother. She had the same eyes and the same kind smile. She waved at Alison, and shrugged, as if in answer to the question that she had been about to ask. Alison turned as Olivia entered the room. 'I don't see him'

'It doesn't matter. No one can'

'There's a woman'

'My mum'

'Yes'

'I know.' Olivia smiled again. 'I've been to about three mediums since Craig died. None could see him, but all saw my mum. They said she stays with me. Like a guardian angel.' She beamed, at the exact spot where Alison could see her mother.

'What did you think of the letter?'

'Well, it was…'

'Robert cared for you a lot, you know. We went out for a drink, he raved about you. He not once mentioned Jude.' Olivia said. Alison smiled at this. 'I liked him a lot too.'

'Have you opened the letter he left for you yet?' Alison shook her head

'Maybe you should' Alison nodded.

After a long silence between the pair Olivia finally spoke, 'It's late. I'd better go, can I come see you tomorrow?' she asked as she picked her things up. 'Of course'

'Alison, do me a favour, Robert sent me to look after you, I don't want you to get liver damage, get rid of the booze will you?' she asked.

'Alright then, I'll do it, for Robert.' She followed Olivia out of the door. 'Before I forget, if you need me, here's where I'll be.' Olivia pulled out a small piece of paper with several addresses and phone numbers on and handed it to Alison. 'See you tomorrow.' Olivia turned and bounced down the steps to her red car. Before she drove off she tuned to wave to Alison. Alison waved back and turned back into her house. She once again locked the door up and went back to the living room, but was not alone.

Stood looking out of the curtains was a girl. She had long blonde curly hair with a large yellow bow in it. She wore a yellow party dress. She gave Alison a large grin and pointed out of the window, towards the fading car of Olivia's before vanishing before Alison's eyes. Alison shook her head and tried to find the girl but she had vanished without a trace. Instead, Alison turned towards the table and amongst the empty bottle found the familiar brown envelope with her name written in the writing of Robert Bridge, and turned it over, before finally reading what was written inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was locking up her office after a long day. It had been a hard first week, comparisons to Robert, 'Professor Bridge said this', 'Professor Bridge did that', over and over again. She was beginning to tire of saying, 'Well I'm not Robert, I'm Olivia and this is how I do things'. The one thing that kept her going was the thought of going to see Alison. Even though it had been a week, she trusted her. She had told her more things than she had ever told anyone before. Even Robert and Craig. She was so happy that it was her that Robert had trusted enough to look out for her. He could easily have asked Jude or Barb to do it but he had asked her. She sighed as she walked towards her car, laptop in one arm, tin of biscuits in the other. She struggled to open her car, and dropped the biscuits. 'Sh..'

'No need to swear prof'

'God, Matt don't do that' Olivia turned to see one of her students, Matt Tyler picking up the biscuits, and smiling at her. Matt was one of the only students to not make comparisons. He was 25 and in his first year of University after working in Africa since his A-levels. 'Where are you off to, with a tin of…' he read the tin 'Danish water biscuits?'

'None of your business'

'Why not?

'Because it's not

'You should be marking essays, not going to tea parties!'

'So?'

'I want you to read my fantastic essay on the, what was it, oh yeah, 'the mind of the medium''

'Look, I'm meeting a friend, haven't you got anything better to do than to...'

'Flirt?' Matt flashed her another smile. Olivia was shocked and couldn't help blushing. Matt blushed too. She fumbled with her keys as Matt stood awkwardly behind her. She finally opened the door and dumped her laptop in the passenger seat before grabbing the tin of biscuits and placing them in the seat. She got in the car and issued Matt with a warning glare, before slamming her door and driving off. As she exited the campus she couldn't help but look at Matt in her wing mirror. 'Snap out of it' she told herself. She fumbled with her car radio and settled back as she made the familiar trip to Alison's house. 

Alison sat in her bedroom. The curtains were flung open and light filled the room. She once again looked at the manuscript that Robert had left her:

_Alison,_

_Over the last two years my life has changed massively and it is all down to your influence, your extraordinary love and unique gift for life. Nothing will ever be the same and I am so glad that I met you. I have always needed a soul mate and you will always be mine._

_All my love Robert._

Tears once again rolled down her face and she picked up the script and held it close to her chest. Robert was so near and yet so far.

It had been a week since Olivia had first knocked on her door, ending her drinking binge. It was strange. She felt like she had known Olivia for much longer than a week. In that week she had learnt all about her as a person, her lonely childhood, dealing with her mothers cancer, her fathers new wife, losing her best friend and husband within months of each other, and yet she was still smiling. It made her think, she wished that she could help Olivia as much as Robert had helped her.

She remembered the night that he had turned up on her doorstep with her estranged father. To think that she had almost turned him away, but she couldn't do that to Robert. Thinking of that night brought back so many memories of Robert. How he had kissed her on the doorstep. It was only a peck on the cheek, but it meant so much, so much more now, after reading his note. She began to cry again. She placed the manuscript back on the bed and lay down. If only he had told her things could be different, but then she wouldn't ever have met Olivia. The girl in the yellow dress waked Alison from these thoughts. Alison had seen her everyday of the week, just before and just after Olivia visited. 'Who are you?' Alison asked. The girl just smiled and pointed at the door. She waved and vanished, just as Alison heard the door being knocked on.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison ran down the stairs to open the door

Alison ran down the stairs to open the door. She once again began to unlock the door, and opened it to once again see the smiling face of Olivia, yet again concealing her underlying pain. 'Hello, how are you today?'

'I'm fine, I'm fine, come in' Alison said and stepped back to allow her friend in. Olivia walked into the front room and Alison followed. 'I had a phone call this morning'

'Who from?'

'A woman called Julia, she wants me to go and see if I can contact her son, he passed a while ago.'

'Are you going?'

'Yes of course' Alison looked at the floor and began to play with the beads around her neck. It was stupid all she had to do was ask Olivia to go with her, but she didn't know what to say. 'Alison, are you alright?'

'Yes.' She looked up at Olivia, 'It's just that Robert used to come with me.'

'Do you want me to go with you?'

'Well if it's no trouble'

'Of course it's no trouble, shall we go now?' Olivia picked her coat up.

'Now?'

'Yeah, I'm dying to see something like this, well shall we?'

'I'll go get my coat' Alison went into the hallway, picked her coat up as Olivia opened the door, smiling excitedly. Alison locked her front door as Olivia bounded down the steps and opened the passenger door for Alison. Alison got into the car and settled into the seat, it was much more comfortable than Roberts car. Olivia settled into the drivers seat and started the engine. Music blared out from the speakers. It was a beautiful song. 'Sorry about that' Olivia apologised as she turned the radio off. 'What song was that?' Alison inquired. 'Snow Patrol, run'

'It was nice' Alison replied.

'It was Craig's favourite song, mine too. It was played at his funeral. So where are we headed?'

'I've got directions here…' Alison pulled a piece of paper with directions out of her coat pocket and handed it to Olivia. 'Lets go then.' Olivia pulled out from the kerb and began the drive to Julia Lyman's house.

As they got closer to the house Olivia began to feel nauseous. She didn't know what it could be. She had been fine all day. Why now? Why did she need to feel ill now?

'Nearly there now Olivia' Alison was smiling. Olivia began to panic. It was so sudden, just panic and a awful thought filled her head, a voice in her head kept repeating, 'If you go in you won't ever come out again' It was chanting in her head.

'Here's the house coming up' Alison interrupted. Reluctantly, Olivia indicated and turned through the iron gates and up the drive.

Olivia parked and they both got out of the car. Alison turned to Olivia, 'Are you alright, you look pale'

'I'm fine' Olivia lied. They walked up to the door and Alison knocked. Olivia could feel the dread rising in the pit of her stomach as the door opened. 'Hello I'm Alison Mundy, and this is Olivia. We talked on the phone earlier.'

'Of course come in, come in.' Alison and Olivia entered the house. 'Brian, Alison's here! Just this way.' Alison followed her, but Olivia was rooted to the spot. 'Hello' Olivia jumped. Brian was stood smiling behind her. He was around 45 with thinning her and a spare tire. He wore a suit and it was obvious he was just in from work, he seemed kind enough but for some reason she was terrified of him. He motioned for her to move and she did so. Alison was sat in the living room with Julia; she stood as Brian entered the room, Olivia behind him.

'Tell me about Adam?' Alison asked kindly.

'He was 17 when he died. Top student in school' Julia added proudly. 'He went swimming and he drowned.' Olivia couldn't hold it any longer. 'Can I use the bathroom?' She asked. Julia nodded. Olivia sprinted out of the room. She flew up the stairs and into the toilet. She vomited violently in the toilet. She struggled to breathe. It was like she was drowning. 'Olivia?' Alison was stood behind her, 'are you OK?'

'No I need to go'

'Now?'

'Yes now.' Olivia snapped as she clutched her throat. She wiped her mouth. She ran down the stairs and out the front door to the comfort of her car. She started the engine and looked out of the wing mirror. She could see Alison apologising to the couple that were looking confused. Brian looked at her and she filled with fear again. She honked the horn. Alison ran towards the car, and before she had time to close the door, Olivia had driven off.

'What the hell was that about?' Alison shouted.

'I don't bloody know! I felt fine 'til we were a few roads away, then I felt bloody awful, bad enough to throw up, then feel like I was drowning.' Olivia took a deep breath. 'Alison, there's something bad about them, especially Brian.'


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry if there are people that have been waiting for more of this – I've been stupidly busy of late!_

******

'Do you mind if I go home, before I drop you off? It's just that I'm starving now, we could order a take out or something.'

'That's fine with me.' They had been sitting in silence for the last ten minutes, and Alison was glad for the break. 'Where do you live?' She asked. 'Just here.' Olivia replied as she indicated left. Alison was awestruck. The house was huge! It was a large Victorian style with bay and stained glass windows and a large oak door. There were three expensive looking cars parked out on the drive. 'Craig loved his cars' Olivia commented as she saw Alison looking over at them. Olivia turned off the engine and got out of the car. Alison followed her. Olivia was stood by the cars, admiring them. Alison was still in shock, she knew Olivia's house was big, but didn't expect it to be this big. 'Craig loved the cars. This one was his pride and joy. His Jaguar. It was a present from his mum and dad, before they moved to Spain.' Olivia smiled, remembering his face when he had first seen it, parked outside of their old flat. 'Shall we go inside?'

'Ok' Alison replied. She followed Olivia as she unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Alison went in after. The hall was large and airy, with its own fireplace. There were pictures all over the walls. Holidays, weddings, even cars! All with the same two smiling faces. Olivia had been so happy. It seemed even more cruel now, realising the sort of life that she may have had, had Craig never been diagnosed with cancer. 'I'll go and get the menu's. Make yourself at home.' Olivia took Alison's coat and went down the hall. Alison went into the living room and sat down on the comfy leather sofa, in front of the fire rather than the large television in the corner. Alison closed her eyes and could feel the spirits calling out to her. When she opened them she saw the girl in the yellow dress. 'Is this your home?' Alison asked, but the girl vanished, as Olivia entered the room. 'So what do you fancy? Chinese, Indian, Pizza, fish and chips?' Olivia asked. 'Fish and Chips sounds nice'

'Fish and chips it is then.' Olivia jumped up and walked to the phone. Alison looked around again. 'So many spirits' she whispered. Living here could drive her mad. Olivia put the phone down and walked back over to the sofa. She bounced down on the sofa beside her. 'I'm sorry about before. I don't know what happened. It was strange. I was fine, never better in fact, then as we got closer to the house I felt scared, and sick. I've never felt like that before. Then there was a voice in my head repeating over and over, 'Olivia, if you go in you'll never come out'. I was terrified! I nearly drove past, but I told myself, 'do it for Alison'' She looked over at Alison, and then continued. 'When we got into the house, I felt dizzy, I couldn't breathe, it was like drowning. Then Brian came down the stairs, deep down I thought he looked like the sort of person that would dress up as Santa in a shopping centre, but I felt so scared. I don't know why.' She shivered. 'Thinking about him scares me! I had to get out. The other thing that I don't understand is…. I knew where the bathroom was. I've never been in the house before and I knew where the toilet was!' Olivia shook her head, 'What happened to me Alison?' She started to cry. 'Alison hugged her. 'I don't know. Unless, it was a spirit.' Olivia backed away. 'What do you mean spirit?'

'Maybe it was a spirit, making you feel how they felt before they passed away. A warning maybe.'

'Like Brian killed someone, and…'

'Why would Brian kill someone, you said so yourself he looked harmless'

'Looks can be deceiving, and like you said, a warning. Hey Julia said that their son drowned, maybe..'

'Stop it.' Alison stood up. The doorbell rang. 'I'll get it' Olivia said. Alison sat down. Olivia was being stupid, wasn't she?

Olivia came back with the bags of chips and handed a portion to Alison. She was about to say something when Olivia interrupted. 'Forget about it, I'm being silly, he wouldn't kill his own son.'

'I'm going to go back tomorrow, to see Julia.'

'I'm coming too'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Someone there needs help, but can we go when Brian won't be there. I still don't trust him.'

Olivia looked at the alarm clock. 4 am. She had taken Alison home at 11 and went straight to bed, but she couldn't sleep. Deep down she was scared, not surprising, especially after hearing the voice in her head. She rolled over, realising just how empty a double bed could be, and looked at the photos on her bedside table. Smiling pictures of Craig, and a last photo of Robert. She had taken it the last time that she had seen him, a week before he had died. She began to cry. 'What do I do Robert? What do I do Craig? I need you. I need you both' she whispered. She knew she would never get an answer, but it gave her comfort. They were too young to die. She rolled over again and cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

Alison sat on her bed. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. She couldn't sleep. She was staring at the corner. The girl in the yellow dress was there, just looking at her. Alison longed to know who she was, but the girl just wouldn't talk. She just stood there, playing with the bow in her hair. Never taking her eyes off the girl, Alison crawled into bed and slowly fell to sleep.

Olivia stood in front of the students giving her presentation on spiritual mediums. A personal favourite of hers. The class sat busily taking notes, Barb sat at the back with a notepad in hand. She was taking notes, this made her more nervous than anything. She had great respect for her, but she wished that she would talk to her. Ever since Robert had died, she had been quiet, choosing to spend time alone in her office with Jude, Robert's 'wife' than talk to anyone else. She finished the show. 'Any questions?' she asked, knowing that no one would answer. They were bright, but they never asked questions. 'Right, in that case for next time, read the Bridge notes that I gave you, see you next week.' Barb had looked up at this point and gave her a wry smile. She got up and walked to the front of the class. 'Where did you get the notes from?'

'Alison gave them to me'

'You're seeing her?' Barb looked outraged. 'Yes I am. Robert wanted me to. Do you have a problem with that?' Olivia looked at her. She had hit a nerve. 'Robert told you to?'

'Yes. Yes he did'

'Why? He hardly knew you!'

'I think I knew him slightly better than you' Once again it was obvious she had hit a nerve, 'I've seen a side to Robert that you never did' Barb looked like thunder. She stormed out of the room. Olivia turned to pack her things when she heard Matt behind her. 'That Barb's a bitch'

'What?' Olivia turned to face him. 'I hate her.' He scowled.

'Don't say that'

'Why not, it's true.'

'She's just lost her friend.'

'So have you. You told her'

'Well I was wrong. I should never have said those things.' She turned away from him. 'Do you want to go for a drink?'

'Matt! You're a student, you can't say things like that!' She quickly picked up her bag, but he grabbed her arm. 'Let go of me!'

'Not 'til you say yes!' He looked sinister. She struggled to get away. 'Is there a problem?' Matt let go. Olivia looked over to the door. John Walker was stood in the door; he was a Physics lecturer who had an office down the hall from Olivia. 'Everything's fine. Matt was just leaving.' Matt grinned at her as he left the room. 'Are you alright, Olivia?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' She looked a John, and for the first time realised how handsome he was. He was tall about 35. He had short black hair and eyes almost as blue as Alison's. 'Let me carry that for you' He took her bags off her. 'Are you going to your car?'

'Please!' she said. He smiled at her. They walked in silence to her car, but somehow it wasn't awkward. As they reached the car John spoke. 'So what are you doing tonight then?'

'I'm meeting a friend'

'That sounds nice.' He handed her back the bags and she got in the car. 'See you tomorrow then?'

'Off course!' She smiled and waved. As she drove off she looked at the bags and saw a note. 'Call me' with a smiley face and a number. She smiled as she drove to Alison's and began to fill with dread and fear at the thought of possibly facing Brian, but was slightly comforted by the thought of calling John later.


	7. Chapter 7

Alison reached in the cupboard for the wine. She had said she wouldn't, but god she needed a drink. She pulled the cork out with her teeth and took a long gulp. The girl in the yellow dress just stood there. She was shaking her head, her curls bouncing. Alison heard rapping on the door and the girl vanished. Alison ran to the door and opened it. 'Olivia!'

'Alison.' She sniffed the air, 'Have you been drinking? Anyway are you ready to go? Alison, are you alright?'

'Yes I'm fine, lets go.' She grabbed her jacket and shoved Olivia out of the way as she locked the front door. She was at the car before Olivia. 'Are you sure that you're alright?' Olivia asked cautiously. Alison just nodded as she got in the car and put her seatbelt on. Olivia joined her. Alison suddenly remembered 'Oh, I phoned Julia, Brian won't be there tonight.'

'Good. That's good.' Alison could see that Olivia was still shaken from yesterday. 'Alison, I forgot to ask, did you see anything yesterday?'

'Yes, and no. I didn't see the boy in the pictures. I saw someone else, but he matched the same sort of description, and he was dripping wet, like he had drowned too.'

'That's odd. So you never saw Adam?'

'No. No I didn't.' Alison replied and Olivia began to feel ill again, the same fear as yesterday. Alison saw her turning pale. 'Olivia, listen to me. Listen to me, only you can get it to stop. You've got to tell him.'

'St.. Stop it please. I'm going to help you. I can't help unless you stop it.' Slowly Olivia felt the sickness fading. 'Better?' Alison inquired. Olivia nodded and turned into the drive. She pulled up and turned the engine off. Olivia took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Alison knocked at the door; they saw Julia unlocking the door. She pulled it open and looked flustered. 'Come in.' She sneered at Olivia. Obviously she had not been forgiven for yesterdays out burst. 'Brian'll be back in about an hour or so.'

'All right. Erm, is Adam's room still here. It might be good if I can see some of his things.'

'Of course. Just up here.' Julia began to walk up the stairs. Alison followed, but Olivia stood at the bottom of the stairs. She swore that she had just seen something move into the living room. She shook her head and walked up the stairs.

Adam's room was just as she had expected, he might've been top of the class, but deep down he was just like every other teenage boy. 'Would you like a minute alone?' Julia asked seeming more comfortable in their presence now. 'That would be great. Thank you'. Julia nodded and left the room. Alison closed her eyes. She could feel the spirit of the boy. She opened her eyes. Sat in the corner of the room was a boy. He was 17 with straggled brown hair. His green eyes seemed dull, dead. He was shivering, drenched in water. He was pale and his lips were tinged blue. Olivia was oblivious to his presence. She was looking around the room. What for Alison didn't know. When she turned back to look at the boy he was stood. His arm outstretched, reaching for her. 'Who are you, what's your name?' Olivia turned to look at Alison, as she did she dropped a photograph on the floor. The boy pointed to the floor. Alison turned to pick it up. It was a photograph of him. When she turned back he was gone, and a faint smell of some sort of aftershave was all that was left.

'Did you see something?' Olivia asked, looking into Alison's eyes. Alison nodded. 'Is that him in the photo?'

'Yes. It is. Where did you find it?'

'Well, erm, Adam was a teenage boy so, erm, you know' Olivia was embarrassed, and had gone red. Alison laughed. 'How did you find them?'

'I don't know, I was only looking for…'

'It's OK. Let's go and see Julia, find out who this is' Alison waved the photograph around as she left the room.

Julia was sat in the living room. She was playing with a scarf. 'Julia' She looked up at Alison. 'Can you tell me who this is?' Alison showed her the photograph. Julia snatched it. 'Where the hell did you find this?' She was angry. 'Well….' Olivia went to answer. 'Get out of my house. Get lost' Julia shouted. Alison and Olivia left the room quickly and bolted out of the house and into the car, just as Julia threw a glass at them. Olivia speeded away, 'Well that went well! Julia really turned on us back there. She's hiding something, she's got to be.'

'But what?'

'I know you don't like it, but I still think it's something to do with Brian' Olivia looked over at Alison. 'Alison, are you alright?'

'The boy. Why was there a photo of him with the magazines?'

'I don't know, but Julia wasn't too happy about the photo, was she?' Olivia chuckled nervously. Alison smiled back, and looked out at the road ahead. 'So, how's work? Doing a good job for Robert?' Alison asked. Olivia smiled. 'It's not too bad, there's people that are constantly Robert did this, Robert did that, but I'll get over it.'

'How's Barb? Have you seen Jude?'

'Well, I've seen Jude, she seems to be managing, I think Morgan's keeping her going, you know, it must be hard for her, dumped by Clive then she find's out her ex is dying, I don't know how she does it!' Olivia chuckled 'Barb on the other hand, she's taken it really badly. She just stays in her office most of the time. She came into a lecture I was doing today. I said things that I shouldn't have. Thing's about Robert. I know I was wrong, but she act's like she's the only one that's lost someone. It's not just her that's lost Robert. It's Jude, you, me, I want to help her, but she won't let me.' Olivia sighed. 'I miss Craig and Robert so much Alison.'

'I miss Robert too. I miss him so much.' Alison turned to look out of the window. In the distance she could see the place that Robert had been buried. Olivia could see Alison looking out of the corner of her eye. 'Alison, I was going to get some flowers for Craig. Would you like to come with me, we could get some for Robert too.' Alison looked over at her. 'Yes, I'd like that.' Olivia smiled and carried on towards the flower shop over the road from the graveyard. She pulled up the kerb and got out. She locked the car and went into the shop. There were so many different types of flowers. Olivia picked out some lilies and Alison chose a small bunch of roses and they set off to find the graves. They found Craig's first. As Olivia bent down to move the dead flower's Alison read the inscription;

_Get used to this  
You're going to be alright  
The world goes on with or without me  
If I don't ever leave a thing behind  
I'll still leave you without me_

Olivia set the lilies down and stepped back. 'He found the words about a week before he died. He said that they were a message, to remind me that he's always with me. But he's not, is he.' Olivia said as she wiped her eyes.

'Just because he can't be seen' Alison said 'doesn't mean he's not there' Olivia smiled at her. 'Let's go and find Robert.' Olivia motioned for Alison to go in front. They walked silently amongst the graves. There was only three months difference between the day Robert had died and the day Craig had died, but they were at opposite ends of the graveyard. They finally found Roberts grave. Alison stood there and just looked at it.

Robert Bridge, beloved husband, father, friend and teacher

It was so bland compared to Craig's stone. Robert was anything but bland. There were fresh flowers laid, Jude must've been sometime before Alison bent down and placed her roses next to the other flowers and stood next to Olivia. 'Why do the best people have to die' Olivia said as she turned away crying. Alison just stood there, and then she looked up at the sky as she had done months before, and hoped that Robert was safe and happy on the other side. She bent down next to the stone. She ran her finger across his name and bought her finger to her lips, then pressed it against the stone before getting up and following Olivia back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

When Alison got back to the car Olivia was on her mobile and was smiling once again. Olivia saw her and quickly ended the call as Alison got in the car. 'Who were you speaking to?' Alison inquired.

'No one'

'No one?'

'Yes'

'Really?'

'No' Olivia said as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. 'I found this today in one of my bags' She handed it to Alison. Alison looked at it. Scrawled on the paper were the words 'call me' a phone number and a smiley face. 'Who gave you this?' 'Well' Olivia said, as she started the engine, 'today after a lecture one of the students was giving me some trouble,'

'Matt?'

'Yes, Matt.' Alison had heard a lot about Matt. She had told Olivia that she had to tell someone, but she didn't listen. Instead she said, 'He'll get over it, besides how would Barb react to me getting 'one of the brightest psychology students ever to grace Cabot' kicked out hmmm?'

'Well, John came to the door, he's a physics lecturer; his office is just down the hall. He offered to carry my bags, and when I got to the car, I found the note in one of my bags, so I just called him, and I'm going out with him tonight.' She looked at Alison looking for some sort of nice remark but instead all Alison felt was shock. 'Olivia, your husband's only just died.' Olivia's face fell. 'What do you mean?'

'Craig's only just in the ground, and you're going on a date!'

'So?'

'Olivia, I, I'

'You what?' Olivia seemed angry, 'Spit it out Alison, just say it!'

'I think that you're being stupid, how would you feel if it was Craig seeing someone else, about a month after you had died?' Olivia slammed on the breaks. She looked at Alison, 'Get out.'

'What'

'You heard, get out. Who the hell do you think you are, making judgements on how I live my life, hmm? Just get out!'

'Fine, fine I'll go'

'Good, get lost'

'Fine have a nice life; you're as much of a tosser as Robert was! Goodbye!' Alison slammed the door. Olivia revved the engine and sped away. Alison stood in the middle of the road seething. Who did she think she was? Alison kicked a stone in the road and began the long walk home.

*********************

Olivia had calmed down now, and she felt awful. She should never have said that to Alison. She was only tying to help, and deep down she knew Alison was right. What the hell had she been thinking! Organising a date with the first bloke to ask less than a month after Craig had died. She turned into the drive and parked next to the other cars. She got out and removed her bags from the car. She unlocked the front door and dumped the bags. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She sighed as she rooted through the various bottles and cartons. She settled for a can of beer. Fosters. Craig's favourite. She pulled the ring and took a gulp of the cool alcohol. She then walked back into the living room and put the television on, expecting to see Living TV, as it was the last channel she had watched. Instead, it was on BBC 1 and the end credits of a soap were rolling announcing the start of the six o'clock news. She shook her head and flicked through her recorded programmes, eventually selecting an episode of 'Top Gear'. Olivia didn't really care about the programme at first, but Craig had introduced her to it and now she never missed an episode.

She picked her phone out of her jeans pocket and scrolled down the list to John's number. She pressed the call button. She could hear it ringing on the other end. 'Hello there Liv!'

'Hi John' Olivia felt guilty for what she was about to do. 'John, you know tonight?'

'Yep, look forward to it!'

'Well, erm, I feel awful for having to do this but, well I can't make it.'

'Is it something I've done?'

'No, no! Of course not! It's just; I had an argument with a friend. I've got to fix it. I feel really bad about it. Can I call you later?'

'Yeah, sure, you go talk to your friend.' Olivia could hear the disappointment in his voice. 'John,'

'Yes'

'Thank you. See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah. Bye then Olivia.'

'Bye' Olivia ended the call, and what she saw nearly made her drop the phone. An invisible hand was pressing the buttons on the television control. It had ended 'Top Gear' and was now flicking over to the six o'clock news. Olivia took a gulp off beer and wiped her eyes. She had to be seeing things! Her mouth dropped at what she saw on the television screen and nearly dropped her can of beer. 'The search for Scottish student Thomas Lewis, as spread to the entire nation' the newsreader said, as the picture of the boy that she had found at Julia and Brian's house flashed up on the screen. 'Lewis, an open homosexual was reported missing five days ago in Glasgow, Scotland shortly after his ex boyfriend died, a suspected suicide, whom we can not name out of respect for his family. Olivia picked up her phone and dialled Alison's house. The phone just rang. 'Come on Alison pick up. Please pick up!'

'This is Alison Mundy,'

'Sh*t!'

'I can't take your call right now, leave a message ad I'll call you back.' The other end beeped.

'Alison, I know I'm probably the last person you want to speak to, but DO NOT go to Julia and Brian's house. Call me when you get this. Please Alison, call me.' Olivia ended the call. What did she do now? She jumped up from the sofa, grabbed her keys and coat and drove as fast as she could to Julia and Brian's house.

**************************

Alison was lost. Completely and utterly lost. She had no idea where she was or how to get home. She had walked the streets for what had seemed like hours. Why had she got out of Olivia's car? If she'd stayed, she could be at home right now warm, not freezing cold. It was a bad idea to wear these heels today. She sighed. If she'd known that Olivia would react like that she never would have said anything. She was about to cross the road to a phone box when she suddenly realised that she had no money, and where she was. She was outside Julia and Brian's house. She hesitated. Should she go and see them? What would she say? Alison lingered by the gates, where after a while, the cold got the better of her. She strolled over to the door and rang the bell. Brian opened the door. 'What do you want?'

'I came to apologise.' Brian turned and called down the hall. 'Julia, it's that medium, Alison. She wants to apologise, should I let her in?'

'Go on then, Brian' He moved out of the way and Alison entered the warm hallway and into the living room. Brian came in behind her and stood in the doorway. Julia was stood in front of her. 'Julia, I'm sorry about before. Olivia should never have rooted through Adam's things.'

'No she shouldn't have' Alison began to feel uncomfortable in between the two of them. 'What do you know about him?'

'Who?'

'Don't play stupid Alison.' Brian warned.

'The boy in the photograph, Alison' Julia added.

'Oh, erm, he was about 18 or 19, and I think he drowned.'

'Is that all?' Julia asked meanly.

'Well, when Olivia was ill, it was like she was possessed by him. She was scared of Brian'

'Have you seen the news today Alison?'

'No.' that was strange question.

'She's lying Brian she knows!' Julia said she sounded scared.

'Well I know what I do to liars.' Brian clicked his knuckles. Julia moved out of the way ad Alison walked backwards towards the wall. Brain was going to hit her. Brian was going to hit her and kill her. Just as Alison was about to close her eyes, she saw the girl in the yellow dress. She was stood on the stairs, her finger on her lips, the she vanished. As she did, there was a loud crack and Brian's eyes lolled. Julia screamed. As Brian fell Alison smiled. Stood behind him with a large fence post. Her hair was dishevelled and she was out of breath. 'You,' she pointed the post at Julia, 'stay where you are.' Julia backed into the room. She was crying. 'Alison.' She nodded, 'Are you all right? Did they hurt you?'

'No. Thank god you're here!' Alison exclaimed. Olivia stepped over Brian, making sure she gave him a good kick on the way over to Julia. 'Just look at this Alison.' She said as she turned the television on. As she put the news on, the drowned boy was sat in the corner watching them avidly. Alison's jaw dropped as she watched the report. Olivia turned to face both of them. 'Brian killed Tom. Brian didn't like them being together, so Adam killed himself, jumped off the bridge, right?' Julia nodded. 'Tom went to pay his last respects to Adam and Brian was there. They started to fight and Tom was fell from the bridge.' Julia was crying. The doorbell rang and Alison could see the flashing lights. 'Alison, go get the door.' Alison nodded and left the room. As she did she saw Tom smiling. He was completely dry. He waved, and turned away and walked into the light.

*************************

Alison and Olivia stood out side the house as the police carted Brian and Julia away. 'I'm sorry Alison'

' It's fine. You saved my life.'

'No I'm sorry, If I'd not kicked you out of the car, this never would've happened.'

'Exactly. Tom would still be stuck here. They would have got away with murder.' Alison looked at Olivia. 'It's still early why don't you call John?' Olivia smiled back at her. 'Do you want a lift?'

'No you go, I'll find my own way home' Olivia walked over to her car. 'See you tomorrow Alison!' Alison waved. She stood on the drive and looked up at the stars. Somewhere Robert was watching over her. She smiled and began a long walk home. She smiled as she did so, she had a new fried and she was not alone. Robert was always with her.

A/N - Thats the end of 'Three Months Later', thanks to everyone who has read this, and if you liked this, I'll be posting a follow on pretty soon, so keep a look out, cheers ! Fi x


End file.
